


Appetizer

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Early in Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson is having a hard time plumping up her lath-thin lodger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #27 (Dish of the Day) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Dish of the Day: Curried Fowl? Oysters? Focus on food in some way in your work.

I know I sound like the proverbial mother hen, but I can't help it. It's not healthy, and it worries me so.

It's been three weeks since Doctor Watson moved in, and he hasn't gained an ounce since I first clapped eyes on him. Heavens above, did the army feed those boys at all?

I've poured over my cookbook, but even the simplest recipes in here are too rich for his poor stomach right now. Still, there must be _something_ I can give him that can tempt his appetite. Despite what Mr. Holmes believes, man cannot live on tea and toast alone!

Wait. _Tea._ That's it—beef tea! The beef will cost a bit much, but that's no matter. Off to market I go.

 

 

I put the beef tea down before the Doctor and leave him to it; me fussing over his shoulder while he tries to eat won't aid his digestion any. I'll give him a half-hour.

When he calls me to take away his plate, only ten minutes have passed. I come in thinking my little experiment has failed, but now I see that the bowl is mostly (though not completely) empty.

Oh, it might not be much, but it's a start!


End file.
